


A Kindred Soul

by NyxWordsmith



Series: Nyx Fills Prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternative Au, College AU, Drinking, Loneliness, M/M, Oneshot, Playful Threat, Prompt Fill, alcohol mention, party mention, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxWordsmith/pseuds/NyxWordsmith
Summary: Logan Christie wasn't the biggest fan of the schools playboy, Remy Anholt. That is, until they actually meet.





	A Kindred Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Alcohol Mention, Drinking, Playful Threat, Loneliness, Party Mention

At the beginning of the school year, Logan Christie had decided early on that he did  _ not _ like Remy Anholt. Though they shared the same class and lived in fairly close dorms, he didn’t particularly enjoy his loud and abrasive nature. Between classes he was annoying, bragging with a gaggle of girls who seemed to follow his every step, joking with boys he was close to.

Logan always seemed to find himself glaring.

It wasn’t that Remy was annoying for the sake of it. There were times were Remy got quiet, inspecting his phone or doing work in class. Hell, Logan was pretty sure he’d caught Remy asleep over a textbook once or twice. But he was usually around the much louder, much more  _ annoying _ version of Remy.

Perhaps it was because Remy reminded Logan of his brother…

Still, he should have known that Remy Anholt would be invited to the same party Logan was. Well...Logan was technically  _ invited _ . He was being dragged along by Patton. It still felt  _ nice _ to say he was invited.

He should have known Remy would be at the same party. It seemed he was invited to all of them these days. And he never seemed to tire of it, and his grades never slipped.

That was most likely what annoyed Logan. For half the effort that Logan put in, Remy always seemed to have the same marks.

He sighed to himself as he sat in a quiet corner on the back deck, sipping his drink as he looked up at the stars. The bass was still rumbling the windows by his head, but at least he was alone, enjoying the presence of nearby humans...even if he wasn’t actively involved with them.

The back door was loud as it opened, a darkened figure darting out and towards Logan. He jerked in surprise, flinching as he expected some prank to be initiated, but the dark figure leapt over the back of the couch, hiding behind Logan’s spot instead.

“You tell anyone I’m here, Christie, I’ll hurt you.”

Was that  _ Remy Anholt _ hiding behind his spot?

Logan didn’t have much time to process what had been said or who was hiding behind him. The back door slammed open, a few figures darted out, obviously searching Remy, but when they found only Logan, seemed confused.

“Where’s Remy?” One of the strangers asked, “I thought he just came out here?”

For the first time in his life, Logan hadn’t even thought to tell the truth, “Who? No, you are the first I have seen out here.” the lie slipped from his lips so much easier than he’d expected.

“You sure?” a girl asked, “I just wanted to see if he’d do body shots with me.”

Logan swore he heard a shudder from behind the couch, “Nope. No one has been through that door.”

A small chorus of disbelief and resignation followed, before the door closed and after a brief moment of quiet, Remy sighed.

“I owe you.”

Logan turned to look over his shoulder, “For lying for you?”

Remy snickered, “Didn’t really expect you too, boo, but hey. You saved me.”

“From  _ body shots _ .”

Remy’s face screwed up, “I am so  _ sick _ of girls.” he admitted with a groan, “Why can’t some cute boys hit on me too?” he lamented quietly, “Anyways, why are you out here alone, hon? I thought Pat brought you.”

Remy climbed out from behind the couch, stretching in front of Logan. He definitely did  _ not _ see the small patch of pale skin when Remy’s shirt hitched up and he did  _ not _ stare at Remy’s defined hipbones. What kind of animal did you take him for?

“Patton did bring me.” he tried to hide his blush by sipping at his drink. He wasn’t even sure he liked it, “But he has many friends while I have very few. It is only fair to let him enjoy them.”

There was a moment of silence as Logan looked back out to the stars. Logan wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. College may not have applied to the same rules as high school, but Remy was one of the obscenely popular kids. By some social law, that meant he and Remy were not meant to be seen together.

And more to the point, Remy was still wearing his shades, despite the darkness outside. He couldn’t gauge him at all.

“I want outta here. You’re bored.” Logan jerked in surprise as he looked to Remy. He shrugged sheepishly, “Let’s go on an adventure.”

Was this man absolutely  _ mad _ ?!

“You...want to go on an adventure...with  _ me _ ?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow, “I am known as many things, but interesting or exciting is not one of them.”

Remy rolled his eyes with a scoff, “And maybe, I’m  _ bored _ of excitement.” he answered, tilting his head, “Maybe...I’d like someone quiet to just...chat...with.”

Logan’s eyes widened in disbelief but he still put his cup down slowly. Was this some kind of prank? It seemed a little too convenient...story book kind of twist Roman would think of but…

Wow, he  _ did _ sound like Virgil.

He slowly got to his feet, “And what  _ exactly _ did you have in mind?” Logan asked slowly, searching Remy’s face.

Remy grinned, “Let’s snag some beers and go look at the stars.”

Now  _ that _ seemed like a very un-Remy thing to do. And his suspicion must have shown on his face because for a moment, Remy’s grin fell.

“Or not.” he shrugged.

Logan shook his head, “Why  _ exactly _ are you running from the party?” he asked, crossing his arms, “We have never spoken. Your friends are inside looking for you and you have never been one to leave a party early.”

Remy snickered and shook his head, “I don’t have  _ friends _ .” bitterness tinted his tone as he moved down the steps of the porch, “Not  _ here _ anyway.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets, slumping forward as he moved around the house.

“Forget I asked. Catch ya later, specs.”

For a few moments, Logan was stunned into silence. Remy Anholt didn’t consider the...hm.

He thought for a few moments. It wasn’t uncommon for-

His feet moved before his brain had already caught up, finding himself not just behind Remy, but snatching his wrist and stopping him mid-step. Remy’s shades slipped a little down his nose, eyes wide and eyebrows high.

“I know the perfect spot.  _ You _ get the beer.”

A hesitant but happy smile spread onto Remy’s face, “Deal.”

Logan nodded, “My car.” he pointed to his small car parked across the road, “You are parked in.”

Remy nodded and Logan let go of his wrist, watching him run inside. Either this was going to be the worst decision of his college life...or he may had just made himself a rather unusual friend.

 

* * *

The stars above them glittered, the forest around them dark and quiet and Logan sat on a boulder at the edge of a hill, watching it all roll by. Remy was unusually quiet beside him, about his third bottle in, while Logan was one his first, as pensive and thoughtful as Logan was.

It was broken by Remy’s quiet voice, “I’m glad it was you on that couch.” he commented softly, leaning back on his elbows.

Logan hummed as he turned to Remy, blinking in surprise. He’d pushed his shades up into his hair, his wild locks pinned back and Logan could finally see the weeks of exhaustion his large shades had hidden. Bags were set deep under his eyes, circled in black, poorly hidden by concealer. Pale green irises were surrounded in bloodshot white, eyelids heavy and swollen.

Stars sparkled in his eyes as the rest of him was draped in the cool blue-glow of the moonlight, his gaze shifting to Logan as a slight smile drifted on Remy’s face, “What? Expecting movie star freshness under these shades?” he asked, tapping the lenses in his hair.

It did seem rather stupid, now that he thought about it.

“If I am being completely honest, yes.” Logan answered coolly, hiding a smirk behind a swig of whisky as Remy shifted a little closer, “But why were you glad it was me?”

Remy scoffed softly, “Of all the people in my classes...you didn’t fight for my attention. Hell. you didn’t seem to give a single shit.” he sighed deeply, laying on his back and admiring the stars, hands behind his head, “I liked that.”

“That I did not care?”

“That you didn’t follow the pack.” Remy answered, voice still unusually low. But then again...what did Logan truly  _ know _ of Remy? “Why do those people enjoy me? What kind of feature do I have that apparently everyone else lacks?”

Logan hummed, leaning down on an elbow, and turning onto his side, “Perhaps, Remy, it is your charisma and charm.”

“Nope. Just an asshole.”

“For someone as seemingly confident as yourself, you are incredibly self-deprecating.”

Remy rolled his eyes, keeping his gaze on the sky as Logan studied his face, “You’d be surprised how much easier it is to hide self-loathing behind confidence.” he admitted quietly, “And loneliness with a gaggle of mindless drones.”

“Mindless drones?”

Remy blew a raspberry, “They don’t know anything about me.” he answered, “They only care for the perks my popularity can bring. I did a test, see?”

Logan smirked and wriggled closer, “Do tell.”

“Well, I wanted to know. So I mentioned my sister a while back. Not even a week.” Logan nodded and sipped his beer, listening to Remy, “I asked one of them, if they remembered my sister’s name or what she was doing and  _ none _ of them remembered.”

Logan hummed.

“They don’t care about me or my life. They just want to be  _ seen _ with me.”

He moved his beer away and Remy finally turned to him, “So you suggested an isolated spot-”

“Yeah.” Remy winced, “Sorry, I-”

Logan shook his head, “I am hardly offended.” Logan answered, “In fact...I can now see why you and I both share similar grades.” he smirked as Remy’s eyes widened.

“You realise how hard it is to keep up with you, right?” Remy smirked, raising an eyebrow, “Your marks are...near  _ impossible _ .”

“And yet, you manage to do that  _ and _ party.”

Remy snickered, “You’d be surprised how many parties I’ve gone to where they think I’m blackout drunk...but I’m just sleeping.”

That actually made Logan laugh, laying on his back, “It still counts as self-care, right?”

Remy leaned up onto his elbow, “It does.”

There was a strange intensity in Remy’s eyes, like he was mulling over something and for the first time he was hesitating. Logan lazily raised an eyebrow, turning his head to Remy and smirking as he watched the thoughts flicker across his exhausted eyes.

“If you are considering kissing me-” Remy’s eyes widened, “-I expect at least an apology or a one hundred word paper explaining why.”

Remy blinked slowly, a coy smile pulling onto his face, “MLA format?”

“Size twelve font.”

Remy leaned in closer, “I’ll make it ten.” he whispered.

Logan hadn’t expected Remy to kiss him so gentle, their lips barely brushing past each other at first, warm air teasing the skin as Remy made small passes. He was already dizzy by the time the soft brushes became warm, and slow presses, a body sliding against his side, a hand slipping into Logan’s hair.

It was dizzying but strangely fitting. Of all the assumptions Logan had made about Remy, this seemed the  _ most _ off base.

The warring with himself, the slow start, even now, with his lips pressed firmly against Logan’s and working them open...it was like he was relishing this experience, taking his time, not wasting a single minute.

Abruptly, Remy broke the kiss and met Logan’s eyes, the pair panting as they shared breath, “Damn...looks like I will have to write that paper.” he whispered.

“And why is that?” Logan kept his voice just as low, eyes flicking between Remy’s.

“Because  **I’m not even sorry** .”

Remy’s lips met Logan’s, warm and slow and firm, his body slowly inching over Logan’s. Of all the scenarios Logan had imagined himself in,  _ this _ was not one of them.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t  _ enjoying _ it, mind you.

 

* * *

The strange relationship between Logan and Remy continued to grow. Days turned into weeks. Passing hello’s and stolen kisses turned into text messages and calls. Teasing, flirting and banter occasionally turned into serious discussion on family and friends.

And on more than one occasion, Logan realised how much  _ more _ he knew about Remy than any of his so-called friends. It hadn’t exactly been on purpose, but he had become the perceived boyfriend, the threat. And when one of the groupies tried to ask where Remy would be, Logan had answered simply.

“With his mother over the break. I am sure you will be able to contact him.” he’d smiled warmly, “As his close friend, I am certain he has spoken to you about that before.”

Later, he would learn that he had ‘sassed’ the girl...Remy found it highly amusing that his influence was rubbing off onto the nerd.

And Logan did have to admit that it was true. He had become somewhat warmer in the last few weeks. Those he sat near often held short conversations with him, Roman had mentioned he seemed well-rested, and even Patton beamed with joy that both Logan  _ and _ Remy had made a new friend.

Not that Patton seemed to know the extent of their relationship.

It had been two months since they’d officially met, their papers abandoned on Logan’s desk, buried in his blankets together that he had managed to ask, “Remy...what are we?”

He wasn’t sure what he expected, but the perplexed frown that pulled onto Remy’s face made Logan’s heart twist, “I’m...not sure.” he answered.

At least, he wasn’t just a warm body for the night.

Remy turned onto his side, facing Logan, wrapping his arms tighter around Logan, “Can I be honest with you, Lo?”

Although it wasn’t the first time he’d heard that nickname, he still blushed, “Always.”

Remy smiled warmly, apparently bolstered by Logan’s trust, “I care for you.” he answered softly, “In ways I...very rarely do.” Logan blinked in surprise, “If you’re happy with how things are now...we can keep it this way but Lo…” here his confidence faltered, breaking eye contact and shrinking a little, “I’d like you to be mine.”

“Can you handle exclusivity?” Logan teased gently, feeling a small spark of joy when Remy laughed and relaxed, regaining his previous composure.

“For you, I could do anything.” Remy answered warmly.

“Before I agree-”

“You want another paper?”

Logan laughed softly, “Two hundred words.”

“On what?”

“What makes me different.”

Remy rolled his eyes but giggled softly, pulling Logan in close and sighing, “I never even finished the other one.”

Logan smiled into Remy’s chest, “You didn’t have to.”

 

* * *

Remy never did finish the paper, in hindsight. Logan recalled them sleeping through an alarm, the pair scrambling to get dressed, their clothes flying through the room as they did.

It was the first time Logan was tardy and for the life of him, he didn’t understand what all the staring was about.

Not until after class, when Remy met him outside the dorm.

“ **Is that my shirt?** ” he’d asked, smirking at Logan as the nerd looked down in surprise and realised that...yes, actually. It was.

“I...did not even notice.”

Remy smiled as he stepped toward Logan, wrapping an arm around Logan’s waist, “So, do I pass the grade?”

Logan laughed, draping his arms around Remy’s neck, “Ya know what? Why not.” he kissed Remy warmly, almost relishing the surprised gasps and whispers around them. Not that he had much time to worry about that, not with Remy impatiently pulling him into his own dorm.


End file.
